<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow Morning by Ada_archive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776825">Slow Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_archive/pseuds/Ada_archive'>Ada_archive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_archive/pseuds/Ada_archive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun woke up too early and now can't sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slow Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hngg why can't ao3 let me write original tags while on mobile</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sound of plates being stacked on top of one another can be heard loud and clear in the otherwise silent dorm, the florescent lights almost blinding in the early hours. Shownu had a guess on who it was. </p><p>"Hey, Kihyun, why are you up so early again?" It's not even past seven. And on a day with minimal schedule everyone else tends to sleep in.</p><p>Predictably, Kihyun's head appeared from behind the counter where he had crouched down, loading the dirty plates from last night into the dishwasher. He looked sleep rumpled but had definitely been awake for a while.</p><p>"Hyung, you're awake." They stared at each other for a few moments before Shownu decided to break the sudden silence. </p><p>"You should go back to sleep, it's still early," he started, "we don't have any schedule until late afternoon."</p><p>Kihyun nodded slowly. He is tired and it is early. It's just that he can't fall asleep again after waking up, hence his stress cleaning. Kihyun loaded the last of their dirty dishes and turned on their dishwasher. Might as well finish it. It's convenient to have a dishwasher when you barely have time to organize anything else.</p><p>He was expecting to be led back into his own room, which is messy and the main reason why he can't sleep properly. But Shownu steered him into the living room instead. </p><p>"Hyung?" </p><p>"I figured you might rest better in the living room than in either of our messy bedrooms," Shownu sat on the sofa and patted the seat beside him, "it's our cleanest space after all."</p><p>True, the living room might not be perfectly organized but at least it's not covered with dirty clothes everywhere. Every unnecessary trinket was shoved to one side until they had enough time to clean. </p><p>Shownu pulled Kihyun to lay on top of him, their legs stretched along the couch comfortably. Kihyun felt a blush coming. It's not that they've never cuddled before, it's just rare for them to cuddle alone. Usually the others would jump right in to form a cuddle pile. </p><p>Also, Shownu a body is very nice to lay on.</p><p>"Are we just going to cuddle like this until it's time to wake up?" Kihyun didn't know why he was whispering but the sun just barely trickling inside the dorm casted a silence that he didn't want to break. </p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>Shownu had his arms wrapped around him now, ensuring that he doesn't wander off to clean again. Kihyun would fight with anyone saying he's small but laying down like this made him aware of his comparatively smaller stature. He doesn't mind it if he's with Shownu. </p><p>Kihyun hummed a tune to pass time, knowing that he wouldn't be moving for the next couple of hours at least. He knows he wouldn't be able to sleep again but cuddling like this is just as nice. Shownu fell asleep again after a few minutes, still tired from yesterday's practice. </p><p>Despite his earlier statement, Shownu's body heat is warming him up perfectly, and the comfortable weight on his back is slowly lulling him. He decided to close his eyes for a while, it wouldn't hurt right?</p><p>They both woke up to the sound of shutters going off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's another one beside this but I'm too tired to edit it so it'll probably come tomorrow.</p><p>Let's be moots on <a href="https://twitter.com/illy_ada?s=09">Twitter</a> , I don't bite~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>